


After a winetasting

by traumschwinge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been challenged for his wines, Ludwig invites Francis to a Strausse at his place to show him that he also has some good wines. The way back to the hotel doesn't go as planned, though. Suddenly, Ludwig is lying in the grass and can feel his pants getting pulled off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a winetasting

**Author's Note:**

> It could be seen as rape, if you squint and want to see it like this. Then again, Ludwig's taller and stronger, so ... eh... Well, let's just say I ment it as consensual sex.

Ludwig lifted the wine bottle in front of him and shook it to find out whether there was still something left or not. He had liked that wine. Too bad that there wasn’t any left in the bottle. Maybe he should think about ordering another one.

“Let’s order another one,” Francis demanded at that moment.

Ludwig sighed. He wasn’t sure if he should drink any more. In his opinion it was still a miracle that Francis seemed to be able to outdrink him. He couldn’t even tell that the Frenchman was even tipsy. That nagged a bit on his pride. Francis shouldn’t be able to do that. That was definitely against some law of nature. Gilbert said so one day. According to him, no human being should be able to hold as much wine as Francis.

Ludwig finally gave in and nodded. “This time a white one?” he asked. They had been drinking red wine all evening and Ludwig started getting sick of it. He knew this Besen also had white wine and rosé. He had picked it for its good choice of wine. When he had invited Francis after a heated discussion, he had to look for some place to take him that would impress him at least a little bit.

“Do we have to?” Francis pouted.

“No, but I would like to,” Ludwig replied. He sighed. “And it starts getting late, so … I suppose we could call it a day after the next glass for each of us and then walk back to the hotel?”

“Already?” Francis asked. “But we just got started! It’s not even midnight!”

Ludwig looked at his watch. From what he could tell – and he wasn’t too sure about it – it was already very close to midnight and he was sure the owner would love to close some time soon. So Ludwig simply ordered two glasses of Riesling and the check. He didn’t have the nerves for a discussion. He just hoped the waitress didn’t speak French, even though that hope was really weak considering this part of country.

 

Half an hour later they were walking back though the vineyards to the pension they had rented a room in. the cold night air felt good on Ludwig’s face. It hadn’t been much warmer under the Besen’s roof. But now when he was walking it felt somewhat more pleasant. He was glad they had decided to walk up here and back down after that. Both of them had had definitely too much to drink to drive – even though Francis seemed to have much experience in drunk driving from what Ludwig had heard.

Suddenly, Francis put an arm around Ludwig’s hip. Ludwig almost jumped. He definitely hadn’t expected that. Well, he had been warned more than once, but he hadn’t taken it seriously. They were friends. Just friends. Nothing more. He didn’t want anything more. Carefully, Ludwig brushed the hand off.

“But Ludwig,” Francis pouted. “Don’t you want to help me walk back to the hotel? Is that how you treat your elder?”

Ludwig sighed. “You’re just 6 years older.”

“So? But I still need assistance.”

Another sigh. “Well, if you needed assistance, then you would have put your arm around my shoulders instead of almost grabbing my butt!”

“But I would have to reach up and stretch to reach your shoulders! I could have fallen! Do you want me to fall?”

Ludwig started to feel like he was getting teased. “I don’t want you to fall,” he said carefully. This whole situation was making him feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to having to tell someone off. “I – I just don’t want you to grope me!”

Francis grabbed his arm. “Well then, is this okay?”

Ludwig sighed. This was even worse than before. He was alright with Feliciano doing this without ever questioning the Italian’s motives. But Francis was something entirely different. He just had the feeling he wouldn’t be able to refuse it to Francis.

“Listen, Francis,” he started. It wasn’t that easy to keep his thoughts together. “I- I like –“ He sighed. This wasn’t as hard as he made it.

“Oui?” Francis asked. He looked curious up at Ludwig. “You like whom?”

Ludwig blushed. He didn’t like anyone. And even if he liked anyone he wouldn’t tell. “I like us being friends,” he grumbled.

Francis let go of his arm. He sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re just always so cute. Especially when you get all flustered and clumsy. So I thought, maybe when you’re drunk you might loosen up a bit.”

“Francis…” Ludwig sighed. “I don’t want to have you as a boyfriend.”

Francis pouted. “I never asked for that!” he said. “I know as much as you that a relationship between us wouldn’t work out. No relationship ever works out. I rather wanted to be … well, friends with benefits. It’s just like now. But with sex.”

Ludwig blushed. He could clearly picture Francis like this. He just couldn’t see himself in that picture. The thought of sex without any deep feelings alone felt weird. He was pretty sure it would be nothing but embarrassing on his side afterwards. He could never look Francis in the eye afterwards or even simply go back at being friends like before.

He shook his head. “I don’t want to,” he whispered. “I really don’t.”

“Oh, come one, don’t be shy,” Francis grinned. “I’ll be gentle with you. Once won’t do any harm. It’s not like you have something I don’t. It won’t change anything between us. We go to bed, have sex, sleep and tomorrow we’ll forget about this. There’s nothing to it. I’ve done that several times. And it’s not like you’re still a virgin. You aren’t, are you?”

“Of course I’m not!” Ludwig snapped. “I just never have had sex with someone I don’t love,” he added much lower.

Francis looked him up and down. “So, is there someone you love right now?” Francis asked. Ludwig was sure the other knew he wasn’t in a relationship right now. He had definitely told him so.

“There’s no one!” Ludwig huffed. He wouldn’t discuss his love interests with Francis of all people. He was nice as a drinking buddy and something like this. But he wouldn’t take love advice from him. Even Gilbert and Roderich were better fit for this. And Ludwig had to watch those two keeping their feelings in a closet with much too many locks for all his life.

“So, then there’s no reason why you can’t try having sex for fun with me,” Francis retorted.

Ludwig stammered something incoherent. “That’s obscene!” he finally managed to blurt out.

“Well, so is kissing Ivan’s ass and you do it anyway,” Francis smiled. He flicked his hair back. “…Metaphorically speaking.”

Ludwig glared at him. “Are you trying to seduce me in some weird way or do you just want to insult me?” he growled.

“Maybe both,” Francis said. A sly grin stole its way on his face. “But seriously, one night stands aren’t that bad. No problem at all. Trust me.”

When Ludwig didn’t reply to this, Francis grabbed his butt and slowly pulled him between two wine rows. Ludwig was too flustered to struggle against him.

Francis reached up to kiss Ludwig as he pulled him down with him into the grass. It hadn’t rained in a while but the layer of grass was thick enough to be comfortable. He didn’t want to give Ludwig time to reconsider or even get enough of his wits back to push him away. His nimble hands pulled Ludwig’s shirt over his head. He quickly stroked over Ludwig’s back. He had no idea where the other might like it but he had to try as much as possible. Francis didn’t think he had much time to convince Ludwig.

Quickly, Francis opened the button of Ludwig’s pants and his fly. He shoved his hand into the pants and started stroking the other one. He could feel him getting hard. This made him smile a bit. Ludwig also had started to respond to the kisses, trying to fight back for dominance. Francis still could manage to maintain the upper hand but it was getting harder.

There was something else that was getting harder and Francis could feel his pants getting too tight. He yanked them off.

“Turn around,” Francis whispered. His voice was hoarse. He just hoped Ludwig was prepared enough for him. 

Ludwig did as he was told. He was like this most of the time. Always such a good boy. Francis really liked that about him. He kneeled behind the younger one. Such a firm ass, Francis thought appreciatively as he stroked him there. He couldn’t help himself but to squeeze him a bit. The noise Ludwig made because of it made Francis smile.

“I’ll make you feel good in no time,” Francis whispered. It was hot inside Ludwig as Francis dipped his tip into him. He had expected him to be tight but it still made him groan how tight he really was. It took him a while until he dared to move. Ludwig moaned, though Francis wasn’t sure whether he moaned in pain or bliss.

After a while, Francis started to move. It was not so easy at first. But with every thrust, he could feel Ludwig loosen a bit more. It still took him a while to get it all in. He didn’t want to hurt Ludwig. He had to take it slow, no matter how hard it was for him.

When he could feel he was getting closer, Francis reached between Ludwig’s legs and started pumping him. He was rewarded with a long sigh. Ludwig immediately started trusting into his hands. Neither of them could last much longer. Francis could feel him twitch around him. They were both shaking.

Ludwig suddenly got really tight. Francis could feel something warm and sticky dripping on his fingers. He released him from grip. Francis placed his hands on Ludwig’s hips before he pulled out. He didn’t want to come inside. He almost came the same moment his tip got out.

Ludwig rolled around. Francis blushed. He didn’t want to see the accusing look on the other’s face. To his surprise, Ludwig didn’t glare at him. He was smiling.

“You really did make me feel good,” he whispered. Their lips met as their arms closed around one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Annotations for once!
> 
> Besen – short for Besenwirtschaft; small, seasonal wine taverns. They mostly sell wine and small dishes to go with it and are only open briefly. It’s a convenient way for the wine maker to sell his own wine. You can get both glasses to go with your food or by whole bottles to take with you. Usually, it’s just tables next to a storing room. The fancier have a roof against rain. (Apparently, as Wikipedia told me, they are called Strausse in English and Straußwirtschaft in Standard German. I had no idea…*dialect speaker*)
> 
> Riesling – White wine you get a lot in Germany. Don’t ask me about it. It was just the first that came to my mind.
> 
> French drunk drivers – Since a couple of months, drivers in France must have a breath analyzer with them at all times. This way, the French government wants to reduce the number of accidents caused by drunk drivers. Needless to say, the south west of Germany is incredibly pissed about that.


End file.
